Pets
=Wizard101 Pet Drops= MYTH SPRITE Dro So here is a list of all the bosses you can fight for a chance at winning a pet on Wizard101. I'll warn you now though, it's not always going to happen on the first try, or even the second. There have been times when I'll get so tired of fighting the same battles for one day, I'll leave and try again later. I've even heard from people that they've gone months before trying to win an elusive pet drop. So it's not always easy, but there are those few moments when you are lucky enough to get them on the first try. Rare as those may be Wizard city BLUE GHOST Dropped by General Akilles Cyclops Lane; General Akilles' Keep SPRITE Drops By Prince Alicane Swiftarrow FireCat Alley; Fireglobe Theater SNOW SERPENT Dropped by Prince Gobblestone Colossus Boulevard; Gobblestone Castle DARK SPRITE Dropped by Bastilla Gravewynd Firecat Alley; Bastilla's Bastion MIDNIGHT SPRITE Dropped by Lord Nightshade Haunted Cave; Stormdrain Tower BLUE BANSHEE Dropped by: Lord Nightshade Haunted Cave; Stormdrain Tower GREATER IMP Dropped by Grubb Nightside; Sunken City BLUE CAT THUG Dropped by Grubb Nightside; Sunken City KROKTOPIA FIRE SALAMANDER Dropped by Prince Manu Nirini Throne Room of Fire; Palace of Fire INFERNO CAT Dropped by Krokenkahmen Throne Room of Fire; Palace of Fire KROKOMUMMY Dropped by Keeper of the Fang Vault of Ice; Krokosphinx GHOUL Dropped by Prince Suten Sokkwi Emperor's Retreat; Krokosphinx ARCTIC SERPENT Dropped by Krokhotep Emperor's Retreat; Krokosphinx LIFE BANSHEE Dropped by King Uro Ahnic Ahnic Family Tomb; Tomb of Storms YELLOW GHOST Dropped by King Shamet Djeserit Djeserit Family Tomb; Tomb of Storms FANG BAT Dropped by Crypt Scavenger - Djeserit Family Tomb; Tomb of Storms Dropped by Krokopatra - Temple of Storms; Tomb of Storms MANDER Dropped by Kiwu Karanahn Barracks; Tomb of Storms STORM SALAMANDER Dropped by Prince Aka Karanahn Karanahn Palace; Tomb of Storms LIFE TROLL Dropped By Krokopatra Temple of Storms; Tomb of Storms INFERNO SALAMANDER Dropped by Ngozi the Beguiler Tomb of the Beguiler; Tomb of Storms GREEN CAT THUG Serket Guardian, Tomb of the Beguiler; Tomb of Storms MARLEYBONE EVIL SNOWMAN Dropped by Pops O'Leary Ironworks; Digmoore Station FROG Dropped by Timmy Icepick - Chelsea Court; Digmoore Station Dropped by Shakes O' Leary - Chelsea Court; Digmoore Station Dropped by Jacques the Scratcher - Knights Court; Scotland Yard BLACK SPIDER Dropped by Black Widow Knight's Court; Scotland Yard GRUMPY SNOWMAN Dropped by Jacques the Scratcher Knight's Court; Scotland Yard STORM SERPENT Dropped by Clanker Katzenstein's Lab; Scotland Yard BROWN RAT MAGICIAN Dropped by Dr. Von Katzenstein Katzenstein's Lab; Scotland Yard PIXIE QUEEN Dropped by Smogger Katzenstein's Lab; Scotland Yard RAT MAGICIAN Dropped by Sprockets Counterweight East; Royal Museum CLOCKWORK GOLEM Dropped by Bellows Counterweight West; Royal Museum WHITE RAT MAGICIAN Dropped by Spike the Crusher Big Ben; Royal Museum KROKOTILLIAN Dropped by Meowiarty Big Ben; Royal Museum SPIDER GOLEM Dropped by Stoker Kensington Park; Digmoore Station MYTH GHOUL Spike The Crusher, Big Ben; Marleybone DREAM GHOUL Meowiarty, Big Ben; Marleybone MOOSHU TROLL Dropped By Grum Foultooth Crimson Fields; Hametsu Village DEATH NINJA Dropped by Yakedo Hamestu Village; Crimson Fields FIREWING Dropped by War Oni Crimson Fields; Hametsu Village MYTH LEPRECHAUN Dropped by Kanago Cave of Solitude; Shoshun Village STORM BAT Dropped by Wavebringer Shirataki Temple; Shoshun Village TOUGH TROLL Dropped By Plague Oni Shirataki Temple; Shoshun Village LIFE SCARAB Dropped by Plague Oni Shirataki Temple; Shoshun Village SUN BIRD Dropped by Ember Everburn Ancient Burial Grounds; Yoshihito Temple TREANT Dropped By Oakheart Village of Sorrow; Yoshihito Temple GREEN GHOST Dropped by Akuji Tree of Life; Yoshihito Temple RED BANSHEE Dropped by Akuji Tree of Life; Yoshihito Temple MINOTAUR Dropped by Youkai Tree of Life; Yoshihito Temple DEATH BAT Dropped by Kagemoosha Tree of Life; Yoshihito Temple DIRE GHOUL Dropped by Death Oni Tree of Life; Yoshihito Temple LEPRECHAUN Dropped by Death Oni Tree of Life; Yoshihito Temple MAGMA SPIDER War Oni, Crimson Fields; Mooshu JADE ONI Jade Oni, Jade Palace; MooShu DISEASED WILDCLAW Yakedo, Crimson Fields; Hametsu Village CRABLING Dropped by Crazed Forest Spirit Ancient Burial Grounds; Yoshihito Temple DRAGONSPYRE STORM SNOWMAN Dropped by Sea Lord The Atheneum; Plaza of Conquest DEATH CYCLOPS Dropped by General Greystone The Atheneum; Plaza of Conquest FIRE SERPENT Dropped by Boris Blackrock The Necropolis; Crucible BOSS BANSHEE Dropped by Vladimir Darkflame The Necropolis; Labyrinth QUEEN SPIDER Dropped by Yeva Spiderkeeper Dragonspyre Academy; The Crystal Grove SKELETAL WARRIOR Dropped by Viktor Snowcrusher The Necropolis; Drake Hatchery DEATH LEPRECHAUN Dean Darkflame, Labyrinth; Dragonspyre EARTH WALKER Tumok Gravelbeard, Malistaire Instance; Dragonsypre STORM HOUND Malistaire, The Great Spyre; Dragonsypre RED GOBBLER Tumok Gravelbeard, Dragons Maw; The Great Spyre PALE MAIDEN Vladimir Darkflame, Labyrinth; The Necropolis IANTHINE SPECTRE Dropped by Gurtok Demon Plaza of Conquest; The Atheneum GRIZZLEHEIM MUSTARD TROLL Dropped by Fleshrender Vigrid Roughland STORM CAT Dropped by Herkir Mirkholm Keep LIFE MINOTAUR Dropped by Brownwood Tormentor Nidavellir; Helgrind Warren LIFEBAT Dropped by Grettir Nidavellir; Winterdeep Warren SILVER COLOSSUS Dropped by Runed Devestator Nidavellir; Hall of Valor ZOMBIE Dropped by Lokar Nidavellir; Hall of Valor DEATH TROLL Dropped by Jotun Nidavellir; Hall of Valor ICE BIRD Dropped by Nightwing Ravenscar; Glacial Wastes FIREBAT Dropped by Gurtok Barrier Demon Ravenscar; The Citadel SILVERBACK WILDCLAW Dropped by 4 Raven Elders Ravenscar; Raven Fortress